Mobius: 40 years later The incursion
by Kane'sRightHand
Summary: It has been 10 years scince the Dark Presence last threatened Mobius. Now they are back, technologically advanced and reformed from order enforcement to the greatest fighting force in history. Will the Future Freedom Fighters stop them, or will all hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I would really like to be able to say hi better, but there is no communication between yall and me.(except reveiws)  
This is my first fic, enjoy!

It was a normal day, King Sonic thought. He and Queen Sally were having dinner at the finest returaunt in Mobius. He was stuffing himself with chilidogs. Sally spoke up. "Sonic?" "Mmmf?" "Well, I was just wanting to say thanks for taking me here." "Urwelcmf."  
Those chilidogs. He can't say anything because his mouth is stuffed she thought. Oh well. Sonic was finishing up now. "Your welcome Sal, you know that." "You're right." Sonic leaned in to Sally, when suddenly his wrist communicator blared out. "SONIC!  
GET TO CASTLE MOBIUS NOW! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" Sonic sighed. "Oh Tails, you speak up at the wrong time. Come on Sal."  
He picked her up, left cash for the food,(even the king has to pay) and ran. He burst into the Main Communications Center. "What is it Tails!" "Sonic, a massive space fleet has been detected!" "Space fleet? What is this, Star Wars?" "Sonic, I don't know HOW whoever it is has these, we don't even have space warshipes!" "Hmm... lets take a look then, shall we?" They looked at the sattelite monitors. Those shipes were huge. Massive. Gargantuan. "Wow." Was all Sonic could say. Then, all over Mobius, televisions and radios stopped what they were broadcasting. They started again. But it was different. It was King Shadow. "Citizens of Mobius. I am, as you know, King Shadow. I have returned to take Mobius and my rightful place on the throne after, what was it, 10 years? I am not even giving you a chance to give up. You had that chance 15 years ago when you first defied me. Now, you will all face annialation. Listen to the sounds of your own extermination!" At castle Mobius, Tails was watching in horror at the ships. "Sonic, aerospace fighters and shuttle craft incoming from the war ships!" "God help us all." Sonic muttered.

Chapted 1 over! Sorry it's short, it was mainly an introduction. I hope you liked it! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Back for more? Well here it is! Keep em' comin!  
Chapter 2: Rain of Fire

"Oh no." Tails said. "How will we stop them Sonic?" "Dunno Tails, but we'll try for sure!" All around Mobius, shuttle craft were landing and deploying troops on the capitols of every country. The soldiers, tanks, walkers and what-not moved into the cities. They firedupon everything. They showed no mercy in the face of their enemies. They fired on innocent (though Shadow would not have called them that) civilians. Fighters, bombers, helicopters were everywhere. At Castle Mobius, Sonic was in a panic. "WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!?" "Calm down Sonic" Tails replied. However,  
he too was shaking all over. Cities were falling around the globe. The Dark Presence was taking the world by storm. But, Castle Mobius had not been attacked. Yet. That was changed soon. A larger, different looking shuttle craft was moving twoards the castle.  
It landed and infantry poured out. Heavy Armor infantry. "HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Sonic was now panicing like crazy. Tails looked closely at the side of the shuttle at the insignea. Hmm. He thought. Where have I seen that before? He poured through his records of the Dark Presence. The "Terra" was their name. The insignea was a broadsword with red flaming bat wings. Tails then remembered something. There were 3 elite groups. The "Terra", "Glacies" and the "Incendia".  
Sonic saw this. "Wait a second, if only the Terra are here, then where are the other two?" "I'm working on that Sonic." Said Tails. He was working furiously as the castle started to crumble around the two. "Tails! We gotta go now!" Sonic was screaming so you could hear him over the massive explosions. "All units, pull back! We are in full retreat!" 'Ok, this has to be bad if SONIC is retreating.' Tails thought. "All right Sonic, I'm getting my computers and equipment to gether, I'll be ready-" Tails was cut off by a siren that was blaring this: "Warning! Inbound Thermo-Nuclear Warhead! All personall to radiation bunkers!" And kept repeatng that. Sonic grabbed Tails and charged out of the castle. As he was running, he looked back and saw an utterly massive flash of light. He knew that if he lingered at all, he would be caught in the radiation. He sighed and kept running.  
On the Dark Presence flagship "Invinsible".  
A lone soldier moved to converse with his King with the news. He approached the ebony hedgehog, and couldn't help but be intimidated by him. '_He really_ _**is**__ more intimidating with the cyborg_ implants' he thought. His king had decided to become a cyborg for the sole reason of inhanced strength. The right side of his face, his right arm and left leg were all robotic. The soldier soon gathered the courage to talk. "Sire, the enemy is in full retreat after the nuke hit." A leigonair said. "Good, I want hazmat troops in immediatly to clear the area of possible survivors and to clean up the area of radiation. Commence wave two to renforce our soldiers and to occupy all captured areas. Deploy the Glacies to find Sonic and all his pathetic aids." "Yes my leige." The Legionair left. King Shadow pressed a button on his communicator. "Yes my lord?" He heared. "My queen," He spoke. "I want you to go to the planet with wave 2 to help 'encourage' the troops. No matter how short the war, they will undoubtedly be tired and weary." He heared a reply: "Yes, sire." Shadow smirked. 'Easier than I thought it would be.' He thought.

So whaddya think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here is chapter 3, and there are a few things I want to clear up. Some of this in the story needs to be known.  
Void Signature System-or VSS: A divice that turns you invisible.  
Glacies: Elite stealth Division of the Dark Presence. They have VSS systems and are specialized in stealth.  
Terra: Elite Heavy Armor Division of the Dark Presnece. They are extremly heavily armored, slow and have massive weaponry.  
Incendia: Elite Incendiary Division of the Dark Presence. They specialize with flame/explosive weaponry.  
Level 1: 1 unit.  
Level 2: 6 units.  
Level 3: 36 units.  
Level 4: 216 units.  
Level 5: 1296 units.  
Level 6 a.k.a Division: 7776 units.  
That is how the Dark Presence organizes it's units.

"Unit 6-48 Alpha, do you copy?"  
"Copy, over. What is your status?"  
"I think I've found somethi- hold on, it's moving."  
"Do you need backup?"  
"Yes, I might."  
"Aff (A/N Affirmative.)."  
The Legionare, 6-48 Beta, moved to support his comrade. He got to where Alpha was and saw the other members of his Level 2, and he then noticed the moving object.  
"I have identified as living being, be cautious. Set your weapon to stun."  
They swithed a lever on their weapon and aimed at the being.  
"Holy- is that- activate communicator, the King must know who we found."  
Alpha fired his weapon and the person immediatly lost all bodily functions, other than ones needed to survive.

On the flagship "Invinsible".  
"Sire, 6-48 Alpha and 6-48 Beta of the Level 2 designated 6-48 have found something important."  
He handed Shadow a sheet of paper. Shadow raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes, very good. The two will be rewarded. Now listen, I want you to send a Level 3 of units to escort our find to sector Alpha's drop point gamma. Kee pthat safe at all costs. now move."  
"Yes my leige."  
The soldier left. Shadow smirked, and started speaking to someone.  
"Antone, (A/N Antone, not Antoine D'Coolette.) you may show yourself."  
A soldier wearing light-blue armor appeared.  
"Scince you are the lead unit of the Glacies Division, I want you to deploy a Level 3 to go with the one I have just ordered out. You must help protect that person, and you may use your Void Signature System all you want. I want our find back alive."  
The soldier nodded and left. Shadow sighed, but inside was feeling good. He now had captured a very important person.

With Sonic and Tails.  
Sonic and Tails were trudging along, with Tails trying to hack into the Dark Presence mainframe with the Miles Electric. Unfortunately, he was getting nowhere fast.  
"So, Tails, got anything yet?" Sonic asked.  
"Not yet Sonic, I'm trying to- hey! I got something!"  
Sonic quickly moved to see what Tails had and saw many different files from the Dark Presence. suddenly, a message appeared on screen. it said "Hello there, Tails. Did you really think it would be this easy? I am quite glad you got into this though. Now I can track you. Or, you could get rid of this, not be tracked, but lose all the info on your device. It's your choice, choose wisely." Tails and Sonic looked at each other.  
"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"Get rid of it, we already have enough people on our trail, we don't need all of them knowing our exact location."  
Tails nodded. He knew Sonic was right. He rose the Miles Electric, and smashed it on the ground. He and Sonic then continued walking. It was going to be a hard job staying away from the Dark Presence now. Little did they know that they were already being tracked, there was a Levell 2 of Glacies following them. Sonic and Tails had lost the Miles Electric for no cause, they had fallen into Shadow's trap. 


End file.
